Wolf Academy
by P3pP3r0N1 d0GZ
Summary: One of my best storys Gold is the only fnaf char in it at the moment All about wolfs dogs and other animals going to high school NICE REVIEWS PLZ enjoy my story mangel will be in chapter 5 its a T cuz for violence and its fnaf
1. Chapter 1

**Wolves:**

 **Highschool edition**

Join Skye,Holly,Gold and friends for the highschool adventure through the loopholes and mad things of the acedemy!Note:FaZe wont have the capitle Z in it its just going to be Faze for now ok?

Skye's POV

I hate my younger sister Nova! She is soooo anoying though other people think she is cute!I mean like Faze and Holly call her a little brat!Yeah it's a new year,new class but the same moody teacher! His name is Mr Honerx who is our teacher for maths AND english! Then we have Mrs Hopps whos our PE teacher and History teacher then Mr Waltzer who does Sicence AND Geogphery with us! Me,Holly,Faze and Gold are the old year nines but now there are new pupils with us Alfie,Death,Wolfgang and Silver and yes Death and Silver are girls while Alfie and Wolfgang are Nova had new pupils in year seven but I dont know is seven am and my sister is still in bed.I was sorting my suitcase because I have to carry lots of things here is a list of the items in my blue and white swirl patterened bag:

Maths book which is blue

Red english book

Pink history book

Sicence book which is green

Geogphery book which is yellow

My Moblie WulfWolf phone for sneeky answers for maths, videos and games

My Rainbow coloured pencilcase which has three zips the left one has Glue stick ,ruler things like that middle one which has writing pens and pencils also art pencils then th right zip with Colouring pens and pencils also rub out pens!

My sister trys her best to steal my pencilcase and phone but my pet trantula,Diablo always roams around my room to protect scares the living hell out of her!Yeah I like that trantula...I tell secrets and worries to him like he is a real person like me...Nyan cat music plays from my or Wolfgang is ringing me."Hello? Oh hi Wolfgang you ok?Yes im coming just got to do that dare to give my sister a black eye!Yeah im coming anyway you will see me at the Im gonna miss the bus if I dont hurry! Bye!"I cant wait! Me and my friends are going up to year ten today!But my dumb sister will be a year seven! I went to my sister's pink room with butterflys and rainbows on it and grinned at the sleeping wolf (Im a Snow wolf and she is a grey wolf) and prepared a fist and punched her hard then ,I ran to my room grabbed my bag and scrambled to the gate but then I heared a crying was Nova screaming for mum.I felt bad but she always gave me noogies,punches were it really hurts and wediges and I cried but I get grounded for winding her up when I do nothing! I grabbed my packed lunch box bubblegum and a cookie and run as fast as my legs can take me to Wolfgang.

Nova's POV

Oooowwwwwwwww my evil sister has given me a black eye!Her mean bestie dared her to do it and she needs to be punished so hard she has a broken leg!OOOOWWWWW my mum puts a patch on my eye so it can rest and none of friends will laugh!

Wolfgang's POV

Hehehehe I can hear that brat screaming!"Skye is that your sister?"

"Yes...She had got revenge last time I made her scream...S-She b-b-bit me!"Skye whimpered."I will text what happened next."We went onto Instagram and texted each other Skye has blue writing I have red

Wolfgang she hurt me real bad

What a brat! plz can i have half ur cookie?

Sure she wil dye soon u know cuz im gona feed her to Diablo he like wolf meat so do i

mmmm dis cokie nice also can u not feed me to diablo cuz im nicezr dan dat

Im mesin yea diablo lik u and we near buzstop so text u inz claz!

We texted till we had too get out and onto was already there as we slunk to the back and Nova followed us."Ummm only year tens and elevens can sit at the back soo you have to go forward two seats ok?" I say nicely.I didn't get the response I wanted for her to say"NO!This is my seat now move!"She snapped.

"Urmm do you want two black eyes and a scar?"I asked nodded her Grey head and sat two seats infront of us muttering words under her breath and hissed at the passengers staring at her and sat down and growled.

Authors POV

Skye and Wolfgang played with Diablo and fed him fly pretending it was grey wolf meat which is Nova's breed."Hey Diablo do you want some WOLF MEAT?!" Wolfgang growls like a demon as Skye laughs evily as she gave the spider a cricket and grined at the Blue-ish coloured wolf who had white swirls on his tail and neck also black grabbed a peach and nibbled on it."Idiots...They are wolves from hell and must rot there!"Nova barked to yawned and seeing as he had no seatbelt on he walked over to the chair next to Wolfgang."Your sister wont learn to shut up!I mean like woah!" Gold growled,He was a brown mountain wolf with scars smothering his wolves scrambled fast as they could to the academy as Gold said goodbye because he needed to be praticing his fifty three division test and Skye and Wolfgang were doing music the two slim wolves were heading off to the history room to be taught about hitler and all that anyone knew it snappy Nova bumped into an akita inu who was also know as Maroon Lives."Mind where your walking show off!" she 's eyes went black with white dots in the middle as the small wolf crouched down then slowly turned around and ran...Maroon picked her up and bit her ear as she yelped

"Dont you dare do that AGAIN!"He hissed,No one wanted to mess with Maroon seeing as he had killed bears for black canine's dark,daunting eyes went back to purple as he teleported mysterious dark canine teleported near the art room and entered.

Maroon's POV

Grrrrr hate that little so and so!She always is being annoying or a little brat from Hades world!I saw a cute snow wolf in the art room...No! Im not in love though she is kinda adorable..."Welcome Maroon what took you so long?" The teacher asked in wonder.I looked down at my _Nike_ trainers and sat down next to the snow."Oh its nothin' I was in the lavatory..."I hated nosy teachers the class started to snicker.I gave them a haunting death stare to shut them the teacher stopped yacking about some famous had to draw the person next to us.I looked carefully at the beatiful wolf.I did the outline which looked like her head then did her eyes and so on and so on.

Unknown wolf POV

This creepy akita is giving me a death scared if he would see and as soon as break comes he would attack me harsh!I drew his eyes first then his head inculeding his bitten ear mark on bell rang as I galloped into the 'Killer' were tough kids of the school,the leader was Rabbit a strong and feisty doberman,Scream a snappy Pitbull,Moonz a scary black wolf and Haunt a REALLY scary Hyena with scars and a skeleton fitted on her head to be creepy."Ummmmm see you!" I stuttered trying not to be scared."Well well well why its little Faded!" Scream said in a demon and Haunt dragged me to Rabbit."Please dont take me to Rabbit!"I late I saw him cracking his knuckles.

"Oh its little Faded Soul,hmm? Hahaha you think I went for someone else?"He hissed as his red eyes looked at me with a grin.

"Go pick on someone else!I has not been a brat!Please Rabbit..."I whimpered."Just please...Really please Rabbit."

"No im not YOUR the one who needs grief and attack practise on!"He Maroon teleported to me and bit the doberman harshly then held my paw and teleported to the field."Faded you ok!?"He paniced.

"Yes I am just a bite mark thats all there is no worry in it ok?"I whimper teleports me back to the lunch hall as he walked back to the P.E. room as I walk back to Holly and Death."Hi Holly and Death!" I smile with a small smile.

"Hi"They say together

"Did you know that there's a singing compition on!" Death exclaimed happily wiith a beaming smile.

"Yeah and if your lucky the song gets put in the disco in a week!"Holly squeled.

"But you have to have a partner..."Death mumbled.

We all started freaking out about the dance and all the singing."I am picking Shower defiantly!"I cheer happily

Death was doing Timber as Holly was doing Worth songs are my favrioutes also the songs are catchy that makes them real good.

The time skip to day before singing

Rabbits POV

Hehehe I heared thoses idiots screaming over the singing now its time for them to be screaming for there heart back!Hahahaha I think Maroon might help me on this one seeing as he can MAKE people get hurt by pinching them as they mainly scream in pain!I see Maroon talking to snooty Holly.I watch with a grin

"Hi Maroooooon and heeeellllooooo Holly!"I say cheekily

"Ummm Holly t-t-thats talk about t-this later ok?"

Holly ran into Alfie.I chuckled harshly with my bloodyied teeth gleaming.

"What is it Rab' if its not inportant I dont care ok?"

"Can you join Killer clan pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeee for me?" I say with puppy eyes hoping.

"Nope I am already in a clan of my own called BloodClan with Alfie,Holly,Gold,Wolfgang,Death also Skye so sorry." He said walking away.

Alfie's POV

As I brushed my black and tanish fur I go do my maths with Gold and Maroon.I found a list of the dance partners:

Me and Holly

Skye and Faze

Wolfgang and Death

Rabbit and Nova (Hehehehe)

And the rest I dont actualty know them so yeah its copyright in a we were done the lame maths and could go have lunch soon.

Authors POV

Skye,Holly and Death trottted over into the lunch hall while Alfie and Gold came in like gangsters by kicking open the and Wolfgang just wolves all sat next to each there sandwhiches or wraps chatting about life and things like that.

Scream's POV

Yaaawwwwnnnn I hate the killer gang but I will be dog food if I did 's gang looked happy eating their food sharing ideas and talking about school...Only if could im a pitbull but that doesn't mean im and Haunt were forced to be mean.I saw Rabbit choosing who should be the one as their 'slave'.

"Oi Scream your the slave for the WEEK!"Rabbit yelled at me with the glaring leader.

"Nope Im not slave for the week ok?" I snarl at them.I trot away like nothing happened as I sat down on a different table with lots of dogs and wolves."Hello!" I moves away from me as they go on a different table as I sit lonely on the table.I open my packed lunch and take out my buffalo meat sandwich and my apple juice sits next to me...I see that Haunt picked to sit next to me."Hi Haunt..." I murmured as the hyena looked at me upset as a tear formed in her eye.

"Ummm Hi,can we share the food you have please...Why? Because Moonz and Rabbit took mine from me for going with you."The Hyena sobbed."Please Scream..."

"Yes Haunt I will.I hope you like buffalo worry about those brats they will learn a lesson of me and you for revenge,hmm?"I said to the cold shared my sandwich,Apple juice box (Luckly I have two),crisps and my Strawberry and choclate cake with sprinkes on top.

"Mmmm!This tastes nicer than when Moonz made his cake!Thank you alot Scream,I mean it your my best friend,your always there when I need you!"Haunt said licking her hugged each other.

"Ewwww there hugging how babyish is that!" Rabbit Moonz made vomiting sounds.

"Oh whatever! Your just sad 'cause we have a good friendship and have a sad rubbish one!"I snarled angrily at the calmed me down as I bared my waited for them to reply...

"Good I thought so,Idiots!"Haunt saw a spider near looked at it wondering about its poison and its came along and picked up the spider then marched back to her was whispering about us!I could hear them saying my name and something moody!The teacher stood up as a group of canines followed her."Quick! We can go now!"I belted to the group and bumped into bumped into Holly who was next to Skye."Oopps! Sorry about that!" I steps back into Rabbit.

"I-I-Its ok."Skye and Holly grinned as they countine sneeked behind Haunt."Haunt r-r-run!"I both ran towards the road we cross then headed for the tennis court which was used on yelled last knee is on for ran and ran to the corner of the large area"Hey Haunt why not we freak Rabbit out!"I grin evily.

"Yeah why dont we do that for a tiny part of our revenge!"

Rabbit was hiding inside of the bench like cupboard always would hide there seeing as nobody liked it there so he and the black hearted Moonz could never be caught."Oh Rabbit I have a secret to tell!"Haunt said in Moonz came out as I jumped out onto his back and bit it harshly and whimpered a little and staggered to the ran to the toilets so there was no stopping us now!

"Excuse me Scream,did you scare and attack Rabbit harshly?"The teacher questioned me.

"Ummm I need the toilet bad see you bye!"I rushed to the toilet with Haunt trailing after me I went back to the large tennis court while I hoped that the teacher had forgot about it...Bingo she did forget!

Haunts POV

Yay that idiotic Rabbit didn't get our butt's kicked!Oh yeah mmhmm yay!I grabbed my phone and texted my best friend.(Green is Me and purple is Scream.)

Hi scream how r u doin

Wut im fine why u no dat rabit nerly get suspend!XD

WHAT!? wut did he do

C i new he wood do dat anywayz he bite Maroon cuz he say get lost in woodz and get killed the stream!XD

kk my batry low so me gona stop text nowz k?

I ended the chat for now 'cause my battery is on 39% and I like games to play you know espicially Minecraft Pocket edition.I walked next to the growling pitbull as we wondered around daydreaming about caramelised carrots and coco snacks.'RRRrriiiinnnnngg Riiinnnngg'The bell rang harshly though our sensitive ears as we had to march our way to the line.I walked to the back of the long-lengthed hugged me I hugged her back before we started to walk to class.

"Ewwwwwwwwww! Sissy girls!Scream and Haunt sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"Moonz laughed evily at us.

Scream's POV

My eyes went blood red with rage and a small blue hurricrane moving around fast as for my teeth were small sharp swiss army knifes combined with daggers,I snarled louder than a lion would roar at backed off a little barking,while I swung my paw at teacher couldn't do much seeing as im a fighting dog and my mum had to go in and say that i'm not to be messed with otherwise I will go crazy and kill the people and be arrested for killing 'innocent' puipls and they will think I would push a button and we all live in minecraft.

The teacher told me stop...or im in trouble with the head of the academy and school."Let me think...NO! Rabbit is a litt-"Before I could finish Gold got his poison arrow and aimed at me so I went into a sleep and a coma seeing as the poison was extremly high on the 'doged life' antidote which is EXTREMLY fatal.

Faded's POV

Oh no Haunt is gonna kill Gold!What the hell shall I do!?

Faze's POV

Shhhooooooott Gold's crow meat same with me...

Gold's POV

Damn I never aimed at her it was meant for Rabbit seeing as he was doing death stares at Maroon

Maroon's POV

Sssuuuuggggeerrrr!Im dead,Scream should of rotted in Hades world by now!

Alfie's POV

Poor Scream...I send my hopes to her she will survive

Everyone's POV

SSSSHHHHHOOOOOOOTTTTTT! or send prayers to her.

Rabbit's POV

Hahahaha that stuipid scarred Scream is going to die!

Scream's POV

I woke up from my ,I growled at the person trying to pull my ear!"Whatever your doing I never agreed on this!"I countined pulling my sensitive ear harshly."Hey you little female dog stop flipping pulling my ear!"I curse glared at me then put me back into a deep thirty hour sleep.

Holly's POV

Phew now Rabbit has a weaker gang! I heared footsteps coming fast towards me.

"Hello Holly!Scream and me are not in the killer gang anymore..."Haunt chanted happily.I was bamboozled by what the most freakyest hyena just jaw dropped in shock and surprise..."Is that true 'cause you can't be trusted y'know."I stare at glares at me freakishly and hauntingly just like her name...Maroon teleported next to me.

Authors pov

The stern Akita glared back at the sad hyena as she raises her hackles high."Oh I see!NO ONE CAN TRUST ME,HMMM?WELL I HAVE TWO THINGS YOU AND YOUR BOYFRIEND SHOULD KNOW!"Haunt shrieked so ear peircing bats would cry.

"He is not my boyfriend!Just a friend..."

"YOU MISSY,SHOULD KNOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS IN A COMA THANKS TO YOUR FRIEND GOLD! THATS ONE OF THE THINGS I WANTED TO SAY!"Haunt shrieked bit her skull harsh which made some crack a did it alright for the eyes went blue like diamonds in a scary way that made the watching kids cringe in dots formed in the middle then faded tail became like a whip as her claws became sharp daggers digging into the teleported the demon hyena into the arena to fight against was creamed.

Scream's POV

I walked to school to see my friend took a flying leap at me and hugged me as soon as I entered the said "Awwww" or "They are cute!"We trotted to the singing area for the dance.

"Name?"A teacher asked me.

"Scream Illumin in tenth grade and im singing Dynamite!"I chirped.

"First up is Scream Illumin singing Dynamite!"

I walked in slowly and started to sing.

#I came to dance dance dance dance

I hit floor cuz thats my plans plans plans plans

Im wearing all my favorite brands brands brands brands

Give me some space for both my hands hands hands hands cuz it goes on and on and on and goes on and on and on...

I throw my in the air sometimes saying heyy oh gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life saying heyy ohh baby lets go! Cuz were gon' rock this club we gon' go all night we gon' light it up like its dynamite!

Cuz I told you once Now I told you twice we gon' light it like its nynamite!I came to move move move move Get out the way we have my crew crew crew crew! Im in the club im gonna do do do do. Just drop the phone I came here to do do do do Cuz it goes on and on and on! Yeah! I throw my hads in the air sometimes Sayin ayo gotta let go I wanna celebrate and live my life saying heyy ohh baby lets go! cuz we gonna rock this club we gon' go all night we gon' light it up like its dynamite! 'cause I told you once then I told you twice we gon' light it up like its dynamite!#

Everyone was clapping as I bowed then walked down from stage.

"Next up is Haunt Knife singing Let her go!"

She sung really good next up was Skye and Maroon singing Timber

Gold sang I dont care

#I got this on a summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into a bridge I watched and let it burn (Does animal jam Wolf dance while singing this part)I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs I crashed my car into the bridge

(Does Aj Fox dance now) I DONT CARE! I LOVE IT I DONT CARE!

I got this on a summer day when you were gone I crashed my car into a bridge I watched and let it burn... I DONT CARE I LOVE I DONT DONT CARE WE LOVE IT!# Gold sung his parody happily.

I walked away to Haunt.

Another time skip to dance!On authors point of view

Skye went with Faze

Alfie and Silver

Death and Wolfgang

Holly and Maroon

Moonz and Gold

Rabbit and Nova

Scream and Haunt chilling

and poor Faded alone

Haunt's POV

Yay im with my buddy!How to be a heartbreaker played! Best song ever.

We started to dance (Aj - animal jam)

We did aj fox dance then aj arctic wolf dance on rule number 2 the aj hyena dance on how to be a heartbreaker part then did all the aj animal lucky vacuum played as we did aj otter dance really fast then criminal did aj goat dance for half of it then aj seal dance for the other up was the songs we sang.

Creeper rap played!

"Yahhhooooo!"I howled.

We did the same actions as the creeper did

"I do what I wanna' move aside mama Tick Tick im a suicide bomber!"

"What your crying for did someone break your diamond sword?"We chanted together it soon ended and turned onto Maroon's favroutie song like an enderman

Maroon's POV

OH MY DAYS ITS SUCH A GOOD SONG IM SOOOOO DANCING!

I tap my foot on the ground then do dab then teleports.I do foxtrot while I teleport like mad.

Here is my list from start of song to end

Tapps foot at start

Does dab

Foxtrot while teleports

kartwheels around

Backflip

Dabs again

Does gangdam style dance

Irish dance

AJ artic fox dance

Jumps out at everyone

And ends doing splits which hurts like mad but not that bad.

Screams pov

"Hehehehehehehe Maroon is dancing!"Giggled out looked at me and started to giggle like MAD!Rabbit played Dont stop me now but I crept behind him and changed it to Stayin' alive!Everyone laughed manicly while Maroon just nodded at me.I giggled again then wondered away grinning as I heared him footsteps got louder and faster.I thought about where I wanted to go then POOF!I teleported there in the art room which is three miles from where Maroon was!He was trying to teleport but he was sleepy so he couldn't.I walked back to the noisy dance hall and thats when Rabbit aproched me.I teleported away from the monster to Skye."Hi...Your good at dancing."I said wondering if she was going to say hi back.

"Hi Scream!You know that Rabbit had to dance with my sis!He was soo furious and everyone just laughed their heads off!"She shook my paw and told me we could be buddy's if I didn't mind but im nice and I said sure."Please could I see your pet you know Diablo?"I ask nicely sounding like im in fifth grade though im in ten.

"Sure!He likes meeting people and seeing things like that."She brought out a very fluffy,fuzzy,funny looking spider who just stood there nibbling on a fat juicy cricket."Awww he is soooooooo cute!"I commented nicely.

"Yeah the funny thing is that Rabbit most people out and Diablo scares the living daylights out of him!Why not we put him on Rabbit see the reaction!"I nodded and grinned, a toothy started off by stalking him as I lay Diablo carefully on the muttering doberman and tiptoed away.

"SSSSCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHH!IT'S UGLY GET IT OFF OF ME PLEASE!"The begging dog screams filled the room with giggled seeing as he screeched like a really snooty lady or a bit like Nova!We laughed at the sight when he was shaking when Diablo moved scampered back to Skye."Wow he is very tame."I said with my jaw dropping.

"Yeah he is because I saved him from being killed by a doberman..."Skye smiled uneasly as I nodded and paced around daydreaming in my own Moonz appeared next to me cracking his knuckles as he muttered something I didn't think I needed to know about."M-m-Moonz why are you sad?"I asked the depressed wolf.

"You see that I like another wolf...That is a male and Rabbit will make fun of me if he knows..."He shivered sacred.

"Why did you tell me?!I wont laugh but were not friends and if your wondering I am not going to say a word ok?"I whisper in his icy shook my paw.

"Im sorry about the fight y'know I just thought Rabbit would like me more...But no."He strolled away sad going over to Gold.I thought about poor Moonz being beaten up by had no defence as no one came for his screams.I shreiked to that thought as the music stopped.

"What is it!?"Haunt wondered.

"Whats going on!?"Gold asked.

"I had I bad thought and it will probaly come true...Moonz whatever you do is run for the wind!"I shout walked to me."What is going on?" He asks me quietly."Nova heared us and told Rabbit!"I shriek.

Moonz POV

Dang it Rabbit heard and Gold so now they are a tough team when it came to fighting and hunting.I ran to the parts and items room where loads of stuff we use for technology also where we keep the laptops.I hid and sat silently waiting for the teacher to find me in shock or something.I hear footsteps near by,I hold my breath so I wasn't found.I saw Scream enter."Psst They are in the toilets so thats make a run!"I heard her hiss.I crawled out and ran to the dance with the pitbull by my side as we dashed to the empty hall.

"You know Gold...Well he doesn't wanna be with me but I dont mind I will stay a lone wolf for now..."

"Heyy how do you know if I might like you? Hmm?"She joked.

"You do!Wow...I never knew that!"I grinned sweetly at sneeked past Gold then galloped to the door.I liked Scream alot,she wouldn't judge you or laugh at you.

"Does your parents mind this?"She asked.

"My parents dont give a rat's butt!"

"In a week im having a gaming party and sleepover!So All the people who come stay for the week!"She smiled happily.

"Oh my god.I dont like that idea...I LOVE THAT IDEA!"I beam with her.I thought for a moment I bet she is doing a prank.

It is three minutes 'till three thirty then I get to go ,Scream,Nova,Wolfgang and Skye are in had one cigerate,Nova broke someones tooth,Skye had been karate kicking people like Rabbit were it hurts and me and Scream had broke three windows with stones.I held Screams paw so no one could hurt her as she tightend her grip on my furry paw making her cold pad warm .Mr Kamz led me and the others into the banged the door shut and locked it as he pocketed the slam sent coldness down my back as Scream moved closer to me.

"Well naughty children with me!"He slyly was dodgey and very cunning.

"Hey! Im not a child same with my sis were not kids!"Nova snapped defending her sister.

"Yeah Nova has a point my friends are teenagers and Nova is thirteen years old!"Skye growled.

"Excuse me?!How dare you!"

"Mind your language sir!"I snarl at the teacher"'Cause im a wolf and I have a scary side that 'aint afraid to show!"

"Yeah we all know the secret about Sasha who is now dead!"Wolfgang was in the same place as us and she was strangled by hadn't survived loved her over the moon same with went mental after that and he hates Mr Kamz for that,he will never forgive him.

"Now we might play a little game shall we?"The teacher like my idiotic grin but a nasty did sign language to Nova saying hide behind us hackles rose same with Scream.

"As long as you behave you wont get ...Hurt"He snickered grabbed Scream's eyes changed colour to bright blue with black lines in the middle.I climbed the wall and jumped at him in let go of the stopped me as I saw my crush on the ground not moving...I ran towards looked at me sad.I sang a song in her ear,the song was Discord I howled loudly to show my pain.I was pinned back by the clawed my arm from my shoulder down to my bit Mr Kamz leg was picked up.

Skye's POV

Oh no what he wont be doing that!

"GET OFF HER NOW!"I shriek at him grabbing huddled up as Wolfgang broke the window big enough for all of us.

Nova's POV

Scream woke up finally.I helped her up as she told me go run she will catch up.I frowned but Scream had a point,she is the fastest girl in the whole academy.

Scream's POV

Mr Kamz grabbed me again on my ankles.I couldn't scream for Moonz or anyone. A arctic fox and a chihuahua appeared in my head.

'Kick' the arctic fox hisses.

'Claw' the chihuahua whispers.I do thoses very things with most of my went down.

'Run with the wind now'They whisper together.I ran fast as I could.

'Thank you fox and chihuahua'I tell them in my head as they fade away.I ran forward untill I saw Moonz digging a hole with Wolfgang as Skye and Nova stayed on look out for other people.I ran like the animals in my head said to them scared.

"Umm Wolfgang cover your eyes for a moment same with you Nova..."They closed there eyes.

"What did he do to you!?"Moonz yelled.

"He ripped my arm and broke my ankles..."I howled sadly in pain.

"He did demolish you didn't he."Skye hugged me."We better get you in more warmer clothes and shoes."

"No I dont want these shoes off,I love these ones!"I didn't mind that I was never changing shoes.I staggered to the nearest tree that we could got clothes out of her large suitcase and grabbed a first aid."Wow,your really orgernised!"I said smiled.I was now in a fluffy t-shirt with pockets and a nice pair of skinny jeans and silk gloves.

"Wow thank you Skye!"I chirped.

"Those clothes are too small for me now so you can have them."She smiled.I grabbed my bag and looked for my purse, after that I gave her fifty quid for her letting me keep these, helping my ingurys and being a awesome friend!She is going to need that for the lunches and her model of a falcon so that will help a load.

"Aww thanks Scream your really helping now we can countine on making the eagle and get a nice meal."

"We?"

"Yes we seeing as Holly is busy I thought you would like to join."We chatted together and soon the bandage was on my arm and walked back with our gave Nova a was going to his house same with Skye and for just me and Moonz to chat.

"Are we going your house or mine,cutie?"He chatted.I only just relised what he said.I blushed furiously."Ummm your home please."

Soon we got to his four bedroom house which has:

A really big kitchen

HUGE living room

All rooms are able to fit twenty king sized beds

His room was the biggest then his mum and dad

one of the spare rooms has his gaming stuff inside and the other has a big aquarium

We grabbed some crisps and sweets and headded off to his gaming played _Halo_ 4 for an he was in the same group as me,Vicious made and a plan to stalk the other teams oponents then did head shots.

"Your really good you know!"He comlepemted me as I blushed furiously went to the back off _DogsJoy_ and did truth or we entered to have a meal(Basicly a date)

"What would you like?"The waiter asked

"Ladies first!"He grinned

"Ummm please can I have a coke and a fish platter to share."I relpy.

"I will have a coke please."The waiter rushed off telling the chef to get cooking.

"Soo when do you think I am going to have a heart attack?"He joked.

"Whhhaaaattt!No you wont!"I chuckle he looked into my eyes dreamily as I the two large cokes and fish platter came to my greedy eyes which were bigger than my rumbling chatted more about things that dont matter to left holding paws and warm smiles on our bumped into Rabbit and where probaly on a date knowing them smiles where now wiped off.

"Eww its them freaks on a crappy little date!"Jayde said lifting her head high.I growl at her in disgust she just wrinkled her nose up.

"Dont you dare you little brat from ugly fatso town!"I snarl in cracked his knuckles as I cracked my neck."Hey dont you wish girlfriend was a freak like me!"I sing seeing as they hated that song alot.

"Dont you wish you could die!"Jayde murmured but I heared it took my paw as we hopped onto the bus they went on aswell.I rumaged around my bag untill I found my pass.I handed it to the mumbling bus driver.I creeped my way to the went to the night club.

We had some whisky then went back to my had only had a small glass.

Moonz POV

Here is Scream's flat list

Has three bedrooms and a living room with kitchen with no wall so it's shared

Her bedroom had forest wallpaper as her flooring is a grassy rug with real grass growing and celing the tree tops with a moon near the middle

Spare room has a yoga room with jasmine scented candles spread out

I followed her to her yoga room as we did parent arrived early from work.

"Hello Scream and oh hello Moonz!"Her mother greeted talked to us about work and asked us about didn't say a word of me going on a bus and eating mum rang mine to say im staying the night if I pop home and get some pyjammas.I rushed as I stuffed the clothes I wanted to put in there swiftly as I jumped my way back to her snug flat soon as I entered Scream took me to her had a desk with a spinning chair and touch screen laptop and a small tablet laying on her bed.I placed my bag near her desk as I rolled around on her sweet smelling grassy floor as she joined played a bit on her laptop;we did some minecraft __and majong watched a movie, _The nut job_.Yes it was a little kid film though it did make us chuckle her mother called us to get dinner.

"You can go get a _Mcwoofles_ or have a pizza from here?"The mocha coloured poodle asked us nicely.

"Ummmm Mcwoofles."I say 's mum is the sort of mum that tells people about behaviour behind your back.I held the brindle coloured pitbulls warm we left Scream started to tell me about the new kids who are in year eight and one is Alfie's little brother and then Rabbit's younger brother sister who are twins.I gulped with fear to hear Rabbit and younger versions of the wait for ordering we bumped into Rabbit's little brother and sister.

"Hi! I'm Bear an' she be Angel!" A pirate accented jet black puppy said was a light grey timber wolf with white streaks wearing a pair of shades looking where no where near their controlling brother.

"Hey what the living hell are you doing little maggots!"Rabbit snapped at ,poor thing was shaking.

"Shut up ye' wee' laddie!"Bear growled at his tall brother in broke the fight by biting both of the squabbling relitives.

"Stop it freakin' fools look what your fighting 'bout hmm!?"She boomed gasped at the wolf in complete shock as the security came behind her.I just watched...

EPICLY LONGGGGG CHAPTER FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEE Hope u enjoyed NICE REVIEWS PLZ ppl who r nice get cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

Angel growled at the police as they dragged her away to the car.

"GET THE FILP OFF ME YOU BITCH!" Everyone stared at the young wolves attitude. She urged and wiggled police man grabbed a taser growled at went to shoot but she jumped into his face and slowly ripped out his frontal scream in horror as blood sprayed out his stained her claws and teeth.

"WHO WANTS TO GO NEXT?"She asked manicly to the shocked audience.

"Angel don't please your to young to be a killer!" Scream told the maniacit wolf.

"Angel ye' be special to me don't do 'dis!" Bear snapped in police interfered with the Puppet and Police Freddy dragged her to the car.

"Get off me! You have no right to touch me!"Angel growled in complete rage.

"Young lady I am not going to hurt you! You killed a innocent soul now your going with us OR ELSE!" Marrionete snapped at fell silent for the rest of the ride excluding cussing under her breath about idiotic two police talked quietly to themselves. Her scruffy fur was sticking up. She groomed her hair carefully still glaring at the policemen.

Angels PoV

I woke up thanks to some brown bear policeman.

"Wake up, Pup"I raised an eyebrow and and gave him the ' Are you flipping kidding me' rolled his light blue trotted beside his entered and saw the receptionist. Her badge read 'Chi-Chi' she has a warm smile and shimmering brilliant colored eyes.

Soon we actually went pass some rough looking prisnors.A withered rabbit looked at me making my head automatically turn passed a golden bear with long fangs.I shivered a little bit.

"Here you go"Said Freddy said pushing me in.A large silhouette looked at me with yellow eyes.I whimpered and looked at the cage in front of me.A crimson colored fox and purple bunny looked strangely at me.

"Hi lass ye be new aye?" The fox asked me curiously.I nodded in agreement. The bunny waved at me.I smiled back.

"What did a lassy like ye do to be in 'ere?"

"I ripped the frontal lobe out a police officer and threatened someone..."I growled.

"Same sorta story as Foxy then."The fox slapped the rabbit around the back of his head"Shut up you little bugger!" My expression was poker face and I started to feel sorry for the rabbit. He grinned at talked more about what we did to be in prison and learnt each others and had a interesting had on a date but then the girl forced him to hold a bloody knife and she lunged at him making it look like him as a murderer of her then he was on the run for doing bad thing and then killed 5 children with Foxy.I liked Bonnie he was only a year or two older than me. Bonnie told me more about his life and said soon they could go out to have lunch.

Bonnies POV

Yay! Its lunchtime! Now I get to talk to Angel properly. We rigged into the mouldy salmon and stale the disgusting meal we trotted around.I found out ALOT more about the killer K-9. She lived with her 4 brothers and was related to was nephew of Di and Di is mom of and spring are NOT related. If Ximema was my cousin we would be related but she isn't.

"Hey Angel wanna go meet the others?"She nodded.I showed her Springtrap,Plushtrap,Bon-Bon also I even showed her to Golden others where too mean or unknown by started being derp a lot.I did some troll faces as she did Are you kidding me and What? had a good time in males started flirty with Angel.I started to get jealous and warned of them went except two.A Coyote and a fox started to play with her long hair while the coyote stroked her chin with his Long tail. I growled and jumped at fox backed off while the coyote smirked at me and started to hold her growled at him "GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" She hissed baring her laughed

"Lady has attitude don't she just."She started to squirm.I felt uncomfortable around here.I felt angry that he was with my friend.

"SSSSSCCCCCCCCRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"I screech in fury at coyote dodges and pinned Angel down and smirked.I had enough.I lifted myself and picked up the flirted by his neck and threw him into a large stone didn't move for some time though he was alive just knocked out.I dashed to my Angel.

"You OK!?" I asked her scared.

"Yes and when did you get so defensive?"I blushed making my cheeks a dark rose hugged me then kissed me on my cheek.I was left in shock as everybody looked at us wowed.I winked at her and walked away.

Thank u guys for reading this also soon I will start a 18+ edition for LIKE THIS FANFIC I AM BEGGING U!


	3. Chapter 3

18 years later from prison

Angel and Bonnie where out! Scream and Moonz were children entertainers and Haunt turned into a actress and played in the film Nine lives and a had dumped Jayde and went with a show girl half his had been visiting hotels making sure they are clean and and Maroon where married and they had triplets Bear,Tango and Mangle also Plushtrap was out and was learning and had Bonnie's had twins Breeonche and soon going to have another baby...but he didn't survive and died born early.

THIS IS THE END OF THIS CHAPTER...SHOULD I COUNTINE OR NO


End file.
